Love Crime
by Ember Ardent Flame
Summary: You've seen it done before. Kisshu kisses Ichigo and then kidnaps her while she's a cat. Fluff happens, and then it all ends happily ever after. Or does it? Sick of out of character stories? Read this! It's so good, it's criminal. REQUESTED BY ATER UMBRA: COLLAB FIC BETWEEN SONICXMINAGIRL & EMBER ARDENT FLAME.
1. Taken

**Ember: Hey readers! You asked for it - well, AterUmbra asked for it - so here it is! This is a collaboration fic between myself and SonicXMinagirl. Are y'all excited or what?**

**Mina: Woo! This is gonna be fun. XD Mwahahahaha... I mean... Teehee?**

**Ember: Now, Mina. Let's not give too many spoilers. ;)**

**Mina: Okay, Okay... *sigh* Anyhoo, I hope you peoples like our creation! We spent hours shedding our blood, sweat and tears on it!**

**Ember: Especially the blood. Oh... the blood. *stares off fondly in memory***

**Mina: And I was the one who had to clean it up... yay... T.T**

**Ember: Anyways, let's not dilly-dally. On with the story! Mina, will you please handle the disclaimer?**

**Mina: Sure! We don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, so don't sue us!**

**Ember: *snorts* Yes, please don't. This genre has enough Sues as it is.**

* * *

"Ribbon!" Defender of justice, Mew Ichigo, leapt into the air. "Strawberry!" She held up her trusty Strawberry bell and made eye contact with all three of the Ikisatashi brothers and their giant Japanese Hornet Chimera. Her gaze lingered on Kisshu's so that she could shoot extra hate daggers at him. "Surprise!" Her bell shot out a powerful flurry of sparkles just as Pai commanded the Chimera to shoot acid at her.

The three Cyniclons yelled out in agony as the Chimera was destroyed. The now normal hornet angrily buzzed and flew over by Ichigo. "Ew! Go away!" The pink Mew squeezed her eyes shut and swatted at the acid shooting insect.

"Wait; don't kill it!"

Ichigo instantly calmed down when Masaya ran up and trapped the hornet in a jar. "Giant Japanese hornets kill quite a few humans each year. Intriguing isn't it? Seeing one in the winter though - That blows me away!"

"That's um… nice… I guess!" Ichigo said with a sheepish smile and looked around. The Cyniclons were gone. Or so she had thought. The cat Mew allowed herself to transform back into Momomiya Ichigo. She was so glad she had finally told Masaya her secret. It was like the weight on her shoulders had been lifted.

"Good job saving everyone, Ichigo." Masaya looked up from the angry insect and flashed his girlfriend a heart-melting smile.

"Aoyama-kun..." Ichigo looked down at the snow-covered ground.

Little did the couple know, they were being watched. Kisshu glared down at the two with burning jealousy. "We should go." He said, not wanting to vomit from the disgusting sight.

"Wait a moment." Pai held up a hand. The three brothers watched as Masaya leaned in to kiss Ichigo. Kisshu cringed, but then almost gasped when Ichigo seemingly vanished.

"What the-!?"

When the light from Ichigo's transformation cleared away, a small black cat stood in her place. Kisshu smirked to discover this secret, and he wasn't the only one to be interested. Pai whispered, "That's very useful information."

"Indeed," Kisshu replied quietly.

"Let's kidnap her and torture the old hag!" Taruto suggested.

"Not while there's a witness," Pai reprimanded.

Kisshu pulled out his sai. "I can kill the human boy."

"And leave evidence for the other four?" Pai responded. "No. We know her weakness, and we'll use it when the time is right. For now, we'll take our leave."

Then, Pai and Taruto teleported away. However, Kisshu remained a moment longer. His heart burned with jealousy when he saw Masaya kiss the cat. And then, Kisshu saw her turn back into Ichigo. He smirked. He was looking forward to their new plan. Following his brothers, he teleported back to their alternate dimension headquarters.

Ichigo blushed when Masaya began to laugh. "You really like doing that, don't you?" she asked shyly.

"I'll admit it's a little fun." Masaya took Ichigo's hand in the one that wasn't holding his jar. "Let's go back so your friends don't worry about you."

"Hai!" Ichigo nodded. With that the two lovers made their way back to the café and chatted about Japanese hornets and kitty-cats. Little did they know: there was a storm brewing!

* * *

Pai began the discussion. "If we can get rid of Mew Ichigo, then we have a significantly higher chance of winning this war. Kidnapping her is going to require a good plan. Of course, one of us will need to kiss her."

"I'll do it!" Kisshu eagerly volunteered.

Pai nodded while wondering if it were wise to encourage Kisshu's affections for the mew. But Pai didn't want to kiss her, and he could tell by the look on Taruto's face that the little alien didn't want to do it either, so Pai decided that there was no other choice. "Alright, Kissh-"

"Can I torture her?!" Taruto asked with enthusiasm.

Pai raised his eyebrows at the interruption, but nodded anyways. "Yes. We'll need to torture her to get information about the others' weaknesses."

"Yay!" Taruto cheered.

"I think I could enjoy 'torturing' her as well," Kisshu said with a smirk.

"Yeah! It's gonna be so fun!" Taruto grinned, not quite getting what the green haired alien meant by that.

"You bet it will." Kisshu licked his lips.

"Kisshu, I presume you know where Mew Ichigo lives, correct?" Pai asked. "I want her out of the way and taken care of before we continue with Deep Blue-sama's orders."

Kisshu nodded. "I'll do it tonight. It should be pretty simple."

"Can I help?" Taruto eagerly asked.

"No!" Both of the older brothers replied and vanished. The youngest alien pouted a bit for being left behind.

* * *

"Shirogane!" Ichigo whined. Her brown orbs were huge with disbelief. "I was fighting the aliens! That's why I left!"

Ryou frowned at her. "Akasaka and I were keeping tabs on the fight. You returned an hour after the Chimera was defeated."

"Well, that's because Aoyama-kun's bee escaped from its jar. It would have stung someone if we didn't catch it!"

Ryou laughed, causing Ichigo's blood to boil. "You expect me to believe that fairy tale? Now get to work."

Ichigo stuck her tongue out at Ryou's retreating figure and sadly sighed. Because she had been late returning to work, she had to stay afterwards and clean the café alone. The other girls were already on their way home. The redhead slumped and went off to find the broom. At this rate, she wouldn't be home until nine or later.

* * *

Kisshu and Pai hovered outside her bedroom window. Kisshu was annoyed that she wasn't there. "Where is she?" he growled.

"Patience," Pai admonished. "Remember: once she arrives, I will distract her furry companion. Without the robot's warning, she won't suspect you."

* * *

Ichigo scowled as she walked back home. She had been right. Cleaning the café had taken forever. At least Ryou had been nice enough to call her parents and tell them that she had to stay late so that they wouldn't have a cow. The red-head stomped up to her front door and dug around for her keys. She was so consumed with getting into the house and sleeping that she did not notice the two figures floating near her bedroom window, or Masha detaching from her cell-phone chain.

The tiny robot flew closer to inspect the dark shapes. Once he confirmed that they were indeed what he presumed, he tried to shout. "Alien! Ali-"

Pai grabbed the robot and nodded at Kisshu, vanishing to get rid of the noise. Kisshu eagerly waited for his kitten to come upstairs.

Ichigo was so busy mentally cursing Ryou that she didn't hear a thing. The house was dark. Her parents must have already gone to bed. With a quiet sigh, Ichigo trudged up the stairs. She was too tired to take a bath. She'd just have to wake up extra early to do it the next morning. The teenage girl didn't bother to turn on her bedroom lights. She just went over to her bed and flopped face first onto it. The soft blankies felt so comforting and inviting. Ichigo curled up into a ball and began to drift off.

Suddenly, Ichigo started as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. "Hello, kitten," a voice whispered in her ear.

"Kissh- mmph!" He clamped his hand over her mouth to prevent her from calling for help. Her mind raced frantically. Why hadn't Masha alerted her? She squirmed around and managed to slip her hand into her pocket and grab her pendant. She brought out the golden object. But how to kiss it when her lips were covered? How could she shout her transformation phrase with his hand gripping her mouth? She licked his hand to get him to release her, but Kisshu giggled delightedly. She bit his hand, and Kisshu moaned in pleasure. Since she hadn't turned on her lights, the room was too dark to tell exactly where he was.

Kisshu, on the other hand, could see quite well. His normally slit pupils had dilated until they nearly filled his golden irises, and he saw as well as he would have in the daytime. He saw that Ichigo was clutching her pendant, so he straddled her. In his movement, his knee hit her hand and caused her to drop the pendant on the floor. Her eyes widened in alarm, and he couldn't help but admire her beauty. Then, leaning forward, he removed his hand from her mouth and planted a quick kiss on her lips. When he pulled away, Ichigo gasped in shock before she was surrounded by a pink light. When the light cleared, Ichigo had turned into a black cat. Kisshu picked her up before she could escape. She hissed and scratched him on the face, able to see clearly now with her feline eyes. "I'll be stealing you now, kitten," he said seductively, not punishing her for the scratch. He liked it when she was feisty!

'Omigoshwhyisthishappening?!' Ichigo screamed; it came out as loud cat cries. "Meooooow mrowwww?!" She was too busy having a kitty break-down to realize that, if she could get Kisshu to kiss her again, she could escape. 'Mom! Dad! Aruto! ANYBODY?!' she meow-screamed. Before she could make anymore pleas for help, Kisshu vanished.


	2. Tortured

"I got her!" Kisshu said happily as he reappeared in the green, foggy dimension, cuddling the struggling feline close to his chest.

"Excellent." Pai nodded.

"Yay!" Taruto cheered and flew over to Kisshu so he could see kitty Ichigo. "Ha! Now you're a hag cat!" he teased and blew on Ichigo's black ear, causing it to twitch in irritation. "Hag cat! Hag cat!" he sang and reached to pull one of the kitten's whiskers.

'STOP!' Ichigo hissed and clawed at Taruto's hand. He yelped in pain and stared at her in annoyance.

Ichigo was panting with her fangs bared. She was already at her wit's end.

Kisshu admonished her by clicking his tongue and saying, "Kitten, we can't have you being so rude." He turned her around and went to kiss her again.

Ichigo's kitty armpits prickled with wet heat. Her eyes widened in panic. If Kisshu kissed her now, she'd be a human again. But unlike several minutes earlier, there didn't seem to be any hope of escape. Plus, as cat, at least she was relatively safe from her green haired stalker's perverted advances. Ichigo squeezed her eyes shut and tried to turn away, but it was too late.

The pink light surrounded Ichigo and she became human again.

Pai nodded. "Good work, Kisshu. Now take her to that room."

Kisshu wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist and teleported. The room they appeared in had a giant, European-style bed with deep red bedding. In a contrast to that fancy, four-poster wonder; there was a very cold looking metal chair. The next thing that Ichigo noticed was that the walls were lined with weapons. She blanched in horror. This was a torture chamber, and she could only guess what the bed was for. The room around her blurred as tears of panic filled her eyes. "LET ME GO!" Ichigo screamed and started to wildly struggle. Her shrieks drowned out the tiny voice in her head that told her she was so screwed. She had no clue where she was and couldn't even transform. No one knew she was missing either.

Pai and Taruto also appeared in the room.

"We're not letting you go, Kitten," Kisshu cooed.

"As a matter of fact," Pai added coldly, "you're going to stay in this room until you've told us all of your allies' weaknesses." Then he looked at Kisshu. "Strap her into the chair."

Kisshu frowned. "I think my method of torture would be more productive. The girl can endure pain; you've seen her in battle. But if there's one thing she can't stand..." Kisshu trailed off and licked the nape of Ichigo's neck. She screamed and squirmed in response.

Pai scowled at his adopted brother's selfish ways, but consented to his logic. "Taruto, go to your room," Pai commanded.

"But I want to torture the hag too!" Taruto whined.

"You'll get your chance later," Pai whispered in the younger alien's ear. With a satisfied nod, Taruto teleported away.

Pai looked down at his list of questions and silently vowed not to look up from it while Kisshu 'tortured' their captive.

Kisshu forced Ichigo onto the bed and held her down. Pai asked the first question. "How can we get Mew Pudding to surrender to us?"

As Ichigo stared up at Kisshu, her mind went blank. Her eyes filled with tears that evaporated with her hot anger, but they soon filled again. She could feel Kisshu's claws digging into her wrists, his legs straddling her, and his smoldering, half-lidded eyes ogling her body. She could also feel the mattress under her spine. "Wh-what...?" Ichigo asked. Her pounding heart had drowned out Pai's question.

"Tell us Mew Pudding's weakness, NOW!" Pai commanded.

This time Ichigo heard the question loud and clear. "I- no!" She spat and tried to sit up, but Kisshu made sure to make that impossible for her.

Pai sighed and said, "Go ahead, Kisshu."

Kisshu smirked and groped one of Ichigo's boobs. He leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "Thanks for refusing, kitten."

The alien's breathy comment sent chills down Ichigo's spine. "STOP IT KISSHU!" she screamed in response and tried to squirm away. "Y-you're hurting me!" she hissed when he squeezed harder.

"Sorry, Kitten – well, perhaps not –" he chuckled at his own joke. "I can't stop until you answer Pai's question."

Ichigo opened her eyes only to give Kisshu a hateful glare. "Mew Pudding does not have a weakness!" she managed despite her boob feeling as if it were about to burst. "There. I answered your question!" If she wasn't gritting her teeth, she would have smiled at bit of spittle that landed on Kisshu's face.

"You're lying," Pai stated simply. "Kisshu, continue until she gives us the information."  
Kisshu grinned and began to unbutton Ichigo's winter sweater. He peeled off the yellow garment and tossed it aside, disappointed to find a white T-shirt underneath. He leaned in and licked her earlobe before whispering, "If you're not telling, then you must want me to keep going. Are you liking this, koneko-chan?" Then he moved his mouth down to her shoulder and gave her a playful nip.

"No! Never! This is gross! You're disgusting!" Ichigo cried out and thrashed her body in panicked protest.

Hearing that made Kisshu mad. "Shut up!" he yelled. "I'll do what I want with you; you're my prisoner!" He slapped her across the face, causing her to cry out in pain. Then he reached to peel off her skirt.

"Kisshu! Control yourself!" Pai admonished.

Pai's message went unheeded, and Kisshu peeled off his shirt and tossed it aside. It now lay on the floor with Ichigo's sweater and skirt. He then kicked off his boots, which hit an axe that hung on the wall with a clang, causing the weapon to fall from its place.

Pai looked up in concern. "Kisshu, I told you to-" but he was cut off.

"HER SIBLINGS!" Ichigo screamed in fear. She quaked beneath the angry Kisshu, pulse pounding in dread. She didn't want to lose her virginity to this pervert.

Pai summoned his fan and shot a lightning bolt at his lust-consumed brother, knocking him off of the cat mew. "Kisshu, give her a reprieve as a reward for answering our question," Pai said stoically. He wrote Ichigo's answer on his notepad.

Ichigo was relieved that Kisshu was no longer on top of her, but her heart dropped into her stomach when she saw Pai scrawling out her answer, and she hated herself for her betrayal. What would they do to Pudding's younger siblings because of her? Would they threaten them? Turn them into Chimera? Would they… kill them? Ichigo couldn't bear thinking about the consequences of what she had just done. She wished that she could rip the words from Pai's notepad and stuff them back into her mouth. She shuddered in shame and a few tears trailed down her cheeks.

Kisshu was peeved. He stood up and angrily glared at Pai. He didn't like that his older brother had interrupted his fun. Walking over to Ichigo, he gently caressed her cheek and raised his eyebrows in surprise when his finger came away wet. He tasted her tear and then left her alone for two full minutes. It was terribly hard, but he didn't want Pai to zap him again.

Pai looked up from his notepad. "Kisshu, go to your room. Your method is ineffective; she has too much strength to be forced to comply through such methods. Get Taruto for me. We're going to work with the weapons now."

Ichigo suddenly realized that she was no longer being held down. Sitting up, she looked over to where the axe had fallen from the wall. Slowly, she began to get an idea. Adrenaline coursed through her veins, drying her tears and giving her courage. She may not have been able to transform, but she still had the benefits from her feline genes. She forced herself to sit still and look pathetic until Taruto came in. The youngest Ikisatashi looked eager. He stuck his tongue out at her, only fueling her determination.

"Kisshu said we get to use weapons now?"

Pai merely nodded.

Ichigo stared at Taruto, willing him to come over to her. He inspected the weapons, but got distracted when Ichigo purposefully sniffled loudly. He smirked at her, but then cringed. "Ew! You're legs are fat!" He floated closer to her, making sure not to look at her lower half again.

_"Closer..." _Ichigo mentally willed.

Taruto unintentionally obeyed and opened his mouth to say something rude, but was interrupted when Ichigo pounced on him. He screamed. Pai dropped his notebook, but before he was able to react, Ichigo had grabbed the axe and held it to Taruto's neck. Her cat ears popped out from all the excitement, but she didn't even notice.

"Let. Me. GO!" she demanded, her entire body trembling.


	3. Betrayed

Pai wasted no time mentally calculating the trajectory for his next attack. He aimed his fan carefully, and a gust of wind hit Ichigo in the stomach, knocking her over. The axe went with her, and the angle at which the wind had hit prevented the weapon from slicing into Taruto's skin. Taruto fearfully teleported behind Pai. "She's a crazy old hag!" he squeaked.

Pai aimed again, this time shooting a bolt of lightning at the axe. The electricity coursed through the metal blade and down the metal handle, forcing Ichigo to either release the weapon or be electrocuted. She chose the former. Pai teleported over, picked up the axe and put it back in its place. Pai shook his head at the cat girl. "You thought you could beat us in our own base? You really are a fool. And just so you don't try that again, I'm going to have you punished for those actions." Pair looked at his little brother. "Go tell Kisshu that I've changed my mind. We'll save the weapons for later. I want him to torture her his way while her mind is still fresh; I want her to remember everything."

Taruto sulkily teleported away. He really wanted to torture that hag! Why was Kisshu having all of the fun?

Pai turned back to Ichigo. "And this time, Mew Mew, there will be no questions to save you." After saying that, he left as well.

"NO! I'M SORRY!" Ichigo screamed and lunged for Pai's leg, but he had already vanished. This caused her to fall face-first onto the cold hard floor. Ichigo burst into tears. She couldn't tell if the liquid that was spewing out of her nose was blood or snot. Her entire body- inside and out- froze when she heard the sound of a teleportation portal.

"It seems that you've been naughty in my absence, kitten," Kisshu said coldly. Slowly, his voice began to warm up. "It seems that you wanted to be punished. It seems that you wanted me to come back and finish what I started." His eyes were half-lidded and seemed to glow with passion. "I'll..." he began, slipping off his shorts, "fulfill that wish." He stood naked before Ichigo, lost in his fantastic delusions. "I'll make you mine, just like you've always wanted."

"No!" Ichigo protested. "Get away from me. You're crazy!"

"I am," Kisshu admitted, "crazy for you."

And then he teleported. Appearing behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her off of the floor.

"NO!" Ichigo sobbed and flailed and thrashed. She reached back and dug her nails into his arms, trying to get him to release her. She even managed to head butt him with the back of her head, but he was relentless. "If you d-do this, I'll never FORGIVE YOU! I'LL DIE!" She screamed and kicked.

"You won't die," Kisshu assured her. "I won't be _that _rough." He moved his hands down to her hips and slid them under her shirt. Working his hands upwards, he slipped her shirt off. Ichigo now wore only her bra and panties; the white bra mismatched the pink briefs, revealing that she hadn't planned on revealing these garments at all.

"I will!" Ichigo protested and still tried to break free from Kisshu. "I will die! And you'll be sorry!" She would never be able to live. Not without her virginity, but more importantly, not without Masaya: her beloved Masaya. She had been saving herself for him, for when they got married. It was supposed to special. It was going to be special, but not anymore. Now her first time was going to be disgusting and horrible and then she would die. Tears of hate cascaded down her cheeks. Even being pressed up against the alien's naked body- half-naked herself- she felt cold. "I hate you so much." she whispered, her voice cracking.

"Shut up!" Kisshu screamed. He summoned one of his sai and used it to cut open the clasp of her bra. He was getting very angry that his toy wasn't cooperating. "You will love me and like it, d*mmit!" Then he brought down his sai and sliced open the back of her underwear.

* * *

When it was over, Kisshu gripped her tightly and pulled her close, pressing himself against her. There had been so many nights that he had lost sleep over her. Now, finally, those sleepless nights would end. He buried his face into her hair and fell asleep.

A tear trickled down Ichigo's cheek. She felt numb. She wanted to die. If Kisshu hadn't been holding her so close and tight, Ichigo would have gotten up, taking one of the swords off of the wall and plunged it through her heart, killing herself physically like Kisshu had already done emotionally. At least now Ichigo had no reason to give away anymore of her friend's weaknesses. Heck, she'd be happy if Pai murdered her, now that she had nothing to live for.

Pai reappeared. "Perhaps you're ready to cooperate now?"

Ichigo looked up at him with listless eyes that were filled with hatred. "Kill me," she told him. "I don't want to live anymore."

Pai clicked his tongue in disappointment. It seemed that Kisshu's disciplinary actions had had the opposite effect that Pai desired. However, Pai was not shaken. "You will answer my questions, or I will personally kill both of your parents."

Ichigo looked at him with her mouth agape. "No," she gasped.

"Yes," Pai answered. "And then I will have Kisshu get rid of that boy, – what's his name? – Aoyama Masaya, in whatever manner he sees fit."

"No don't!" Ichigo put both hands over her mouth and began to tear up. She was torn. This was a horrible, lose-lose situation. She could only pray that the rest of the Mews could somehow prevail over this. "...I will... Tell you whatever you want to know." She finally whispered. It was the only way she could talk without sobbing.

"Good girl," Pai said with a nod. "Now, what is the weakness of Mew Lettuce?"

Ichigo hiccuped from the stress. "Retasu... Retasu can't swim if she isn't transformed," the redhead whimpered.

Pai wrote that down. "Thank you. Now, what about Mew Mint?"

"Her brother," Ichigo told him. "And Zakuro. Mint has a crush... on Zakuro."

She look down and watched her tears drip on Kisshu, who was still asleep. She had felt so dirty after being raped, but didn't think it could get any worse.

Ichigo was wrong.

"Y-you...what will you do?" she asked Pai.

"I will exploit their weaknesses and kill them all," Pai answered. Then he grinned. "And then, Mew Mew, I will kill every other human on this planet. That includes your parents and special boy. You really are a fool, Mew Ichigo, not to have figured that out on your own." Pai laughed at her idiocy as he teleported away.

Ichigo's bloodshot eyes widened. Her brown orbs shrank. Her head started to spin. "Aoyama-kun...everyone..." She slumped forward, resting her head on Kisshu's bare chest and began to sob. Ichigo jerked up when she realized who she was laying on. She glared at the sleeping alien in disgust. "This is your fault," she whispered, tears still spilling. Ichigo then looked around the room at all of the weapons. She now had nothing to lose. Only this time, her desire was not to kill herself.

* * *

Pai sat down his collected information and began to make a plan. Mew Lettuce would be easy to get rid of. He would steal her pendant, and then Pai could drop her out in the ocean somewhere. He could make Chimeras from all five of Mew Pudding's siblings, and just the fact that children were being endangered would be enough to affect Mew Zakuro, if that occurrence with the Momoka girl was any indication. Finally, getting Zakuro to give up would be Mew Mint's undoing. Pai grinned. This plan was perfect.

"Hey Pai." Taruto appeared and floated over to his older brother. "What'cha doing? Why are you smiling? Can we go torture the hag some more?"

"Go torture her all you like," Pai answered. "We don't need her anymore."

"Yes!" Taruto cackled. Then he teleported.


	4. Mated?

Ichigo decided to start with Kisshu. After all, he was the one she hated the most. She scanned the walls with her eyes for a suitable weapon. _'Ah-hah!'_ There was a sai similar to Kisshu's but bigger. She smiled as she went to get off the bed. First she would cut off his genitals and stab him in the heart. Then she would gut him, akin to how he had gutted her. Ichigo frowned when she realized something. Kisshu still had his arms tightly wrapped around her, and it didn't appear the sleeping alien would let go anytime soon. She stared at Kisshu's closed eyes to make sure they didn't flutter while she slowly removed his arms from her waist. She stopped every few seconds just to stay on the safe side. Who knew how the green haired alien would react if he woke up? Ichigo had just about freed herself when she suddenly heard teleportation noise. Her heart plummeted when Kisshu's golden eyes snapped open.

"Kitten, where are you going?" Kisshu asked in a scarily breathy voice.

Taruto floated over to the bed. "Woo! Torture!" he shouted gleefully. Then he blushed, squealed in horror, and turned around. "Yuck! Why are you both naked?"

Ichigo grabbed the blood red comforter and used it to cover herself. She was tempted to tell Taruto to leave, but decided against it. She did not want to be alone with Kisshu...not when he was awake anyway.

Kisshu obliviously smirked. His tired eyes and facial expression made him look like the creeper he really was. "I will tell you when you are older." He chuckled and glanced at Ichigo, who glared back at him.

Taruto sulked. "Whatever. Pai just told me that I had permission to torture her. I want to have fun with the old hag too!"

Kisshu scowled and opened his mouth to object, but Ichigo interrupted.

"You're not going to use that giant sai are you?" she asked with mock fear. She even but her lower lip and widened her eyes for added effect. Maybe she could somehow get the weapon out of the alien child's hands. If she couldn't, Kisshu would most likely come to "his special toy's" rescue.

Taruto's ears wiggled, and he grinned evilly. "I sure am!" he improvised, hovering over to the wall and removing the large sai.

"Taruto," Kisshu chided, "that weapon's too big for you."

"Shut up!" Taruto snapped. But Kisshu was right. The little alien had some trouble staying afloat while carrying the sword.

Ichigo wanted to offer help, but no. That would be too obvious. Instead she pretended to be scared and no longer tried to hide her anticipated trembling, assuming that it would make her look more fearful. Hopefully that would encourage Taruto to stick with that weapon.

Kisshu growled, "Stop, Taruto! You're scaring her."

"Why should you care? She's our enemy," Taruto reminded him.

"She's my mate," Kisshu growled possessively.

"What? Since when?" Taruto gasped in shock, dropping his weapon.

Ichigo turned to Kisshu. Her eyebrows furrowed and her stomach flip-flopped. "I'm your what?"

"You can't have a human as your mate!" Taruto exclaimed. "I'm telling Pai!"  
"Your tattling won't do any good; he already knows," Kisshu told his little brother.  
"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked again as Taruto left the room.  
"You're my – what's the human word for it? – wife," Kisshu told her.

Ichigo flinched. Her face held a disgusted expression that quickly froze into a venomous glare. "Do you really think I would want to be your wife?" She could barely hear her quiet growl over her pounding pulse.

"That doesn't matter, kitten," he answered. "You already are."

Ichigo shook her head. "Just because you raped me? No! That's stupid!" She snapped. The hands that held the comforter covering her flesh began to shake with tension.

"Ichigo," Kisshu said seriously, "you're mine. You have no choice. Now you can either agree to be my mate, or we can repeat our former experience for the rest of our lives."  
The redhead's blood went cold. Was he threatening to rape her for the rest of her life? "Kis-shu!" She snapped back, but really didn't know what to say. What could she say? She was stuck; either way, her life was over. Her eyes filled with tears, and a lump formed in her throat. She tried to blink and swallow them away, but lost control."Why did you do this to me?!" Ichigo openly sobbed.

"It really is simple, kitten. I've wanted you from the very first moment I saw you. You never agreed to be mine, so I had to force you into it. Don't you see that it would have been so much easier if you had just accepted my advances?"

Ichigo squeezed her wet eyes shut and vigorously shook her head and turned away. Even if she could go back in time, she still would have denied Kisshu.

Kisshu frowned, but tried not to lose his temper. "Well, your life will be a lot easier if you just accept me now."

Ichigo glared at up him, her eyes sparkling with ire. "I already told you," she managed to say without a choke or crack in her voice. "I won't forgive you for this. So no. Never!" She turned away as more tears came.

Kisshu looked at her with half-lidded eyes. "That's too bad, kitten." Then, he pounced on her and kissed her lips. When she was finished transforming, he looked down at the little black cat that he was squeezing between his hands. "Perhaps a few hours as an animal will change your mind."

'No! Nothing will change my mind!' Ichigo hissed and tried to claw at Kisshu. When she couldn't reach his face, she bit his hand.

Kisshu thought the pain of the cat's thin teeth was rather minimal. After all, the alien had been sliced with swords and blasted with magical attacks. Most recently, he had recovered from an incapacitating injury that he had received courtesy of the Blue Knight. That pain had been unbearable. And since he had dealt with that recently, the cat bite seemed like it was barely pain at all. Kisshu shook his head and clicked his tongue in admonition. "Kitten, I've taken much worse blows that that in my life. Actually, quite a few of them have been at your hand." He chuckled maniacally, looking at her with his yellow, half-lidded eyes. "But if you want to play mean, I hope you realize that this gives me permission to do the same." He paused.

Ichigo's cat eyes widened in fear. What did he mean? Surely, he wouldn't rape a cat? ... Would he?

Kisshu smirked. "In your current form, I could easily turn you into a Chimera Anima. It would give you a much greater pain than you gave me. Imagine, your bones elongating and changing shape. Imagine your skin being stretched and pulled taught until you think it will rip open. Imagine your mind being subject to my commands. Yes kitten. If you want to fight me, I'll be more than happy to oblige. I can fight you with... you." He grinned evilly. Now that he had thought of it, it seemed to be the perfect way to force the cat girl into submission.

'Kisshu, please don't!' Ichigo meowed loudly in protest. Her ears flattened against her skull and her black tail grew fat. She stopped trying to struggle and instead began to shiver. The thought of that terrified her.

Once Kisshu saw how much the idea scared her, he thought that perhaps he could use it as a threat. "Good. You've stopped struggling. Now, just agree to be my mate and you won't have to worry about becoming a Chimera."

Ichigo looked at him with sad eyes. Which would be worse? At least if she turned back into a human she could possibly defend herself. She briefly turned to glance at the large sai Taruto had dropped on the floor before meowing. 'Fine.'

Kisshu was surprised as Ichigo stretched forward, toward him. She tilted her head back and placed her furry little lips onto his. Kisshu closed his eyes as the bright light shone in his face, and he laughed with glee at her acceptance of his terms. When he opened his eyes again, she was gone. "What?" he asked himself. And then, behind him, he heard the sound of metal scraping against the floor.

Ichigo held up a sword and pointed it at him. "You're going to die," she said bitterly.

Kisshu smirked. Why did seeing her naked with a weapon pointed at him turn him on?


	5. Protected

**Ember: Good morning! It is 11:52 EST, and I am starting the morning with some German whole rye bread. But I doubt you guys care about my breakfast... I tried to contact Mina this morning, but she didn't answer, so she might still be asleep. (I don't blame her; she stayed up later than I did.) So I guess I'm doing this entry solo.**

**For everyone who reviewed with comments like, "The characters are behaving more like themselves." or "Finally! A kidnapping story that isn't OOC!" or "Most KxI stories are fluffy, which gets boring after a while. I'm glad this one isn't!" I give you all my thanks, and Mina's thanks. This story has only been up for four days and we already have 15 reviews! I think we're breaking some kind of record here, so keep it up 'cause it's seriously awesome.**

**Also, a couple of shout-outs. AterUmbra, your review was beautiful. You should become a book critic or something. And GingerificFabulousTime who said, "I can't wait for the next update!" Well, you don't really have to. Lol.**

* * *

Pai had finished the final arrangements of his plan. "Taruto!" he called. "Come. We're going out to finish off the Mew Mews."

Taruto appeared beside him. "Where are we going?"

"Mew Pudding's house," Pai told him. "You've been there before, right? You know where it is?"

"I sure do!" Taruto exclaimed, proud that his older brother was depending on him.

With that, both of them teleported away, eager to get started.

* * *

Kisshu chuckled. "Oh kitten. Do you really think that you can use a Cynclonian weapon against a Cyniclon?" He stretched his hand out, wiggled his fingers a few times, and then flicked his wrist backwards, causing the sword to fly out of Ichigo's hands and into his. "Kitten, what room do you think this is? This is our armory. The bed and the torture chair have been added, of course, but this is where we keep our weapons. Whenever my sai seem to disappear in battle, they return here." He pointed the sword toward the wall on his right. There, hanging on the wall just beyond the metal chair, were Kisshu's favorite weapons. "I can control anything in here," he told her. "I just happen to have favorites."

Then, he pointed the sword at her. "It really is too bad that we can't get along, kitten."

Ichigo trembled at the scary look on his face. She wished that someone, anyone would come to save her. And then... he did.

The Blue Knight appeared, brandishing his sword, standing between Ichigo and Kisshu. "I was born to protect," he muttered.

Ichigo's heart swelled and tears of joy filled her eyes. "Blue Knight..." she whispered. Her eyes widened when she realized that she was still naked. Blushing, Ichigo quickly tried to cover herself. She then looked back up. Her blood ran cold.

Kisshu did not look angry like he usually did, instead he looked quite pleased. "Nice of you to join us." He smirked at Ichigo as almost every weapon on the wall came to life.

Without a word, the Blue Knight backed Ichigo into a corner and stood in front of her so she wouldn't get hurt. Being pressed up against him, Ichigo could feel his racing pulse; she could feel him fight the shiver in his spine. Was the Blue Knight going to lose?

To Ichigo's horror, one by one, the weapons rushed toward her protector. At first, he blocked them with a magic shield. But the sheer multitude of weapons and the way that each fallen weapon rose up to fight again eventually broke through the barrier. And then, ten swords fought him at once. The Blue Knight tried to ward them off, but the swords had no distance limit since there was no body behind them. The swords rose up together and stabbed him in the gut. The Blue Knight collapsed on top of Ichigo, forcing her to sit down. As she knelt with his head on her lap, the Blue Knight managed to say, "I was born to protect you... I died to save you... Ichigo." He began to cough up blood, and then his body shifted forms. The skin became tan, the hair shorter and black, and those blue eyes became brown. "Ichigo..." Masaya Aoyama said once more. And then he died.

"NOOOOO! AOYAMA-KUN!" Ichigo shrieked in agony.

* * *

Pai and Taruto appeared inside of Mew Pudding's house. They were in a bedroom with two bunk beds and a Japanese sleeping mat. It was early morning, so early that the sun was only just about to rise. Taruto started with the little girl asleep on the floor, while Pai chose one of the boys sleeping on one of the top bunks. The two aliens quickly stole the spirits of the children sleeping in that room.

* * *

Kisshu slithered out of the bed with a smirk of satisfaction. Who would have thought that the nuisance and the Blue Knight were one in the same? "I've killed two birds with one stone," he murmured and floated towards Ichigo.

Ichigo wept and ran her fingers through Masaya's hair. "Aoyama-kun...A-Aoyama-kun...M-Masaya..." she whimpered, not even noticing Kisshu looming over her. "I'll always love you until the day I die," she whispered.

Hearing this, Kisshu became angry. "Don't be stupid!" He hissed and ripped the dead boy out of her arms. He held Masaya under the arms so that the corpse was facing Ichigo. "You have me now." Kisshu cooed and then licked his lips. "And all of that fighting has made me hungry...hungry for y-" He was cut off when Ichigo screamed. His mate looked horrified. "What? What is it?" he demanded.

"Aoyama-kun!"

Kisshu dropped Masaya in annoyance and summoned the large sai Ichigo had wanted to kill him with. If the girl wouldn't forget the human boy, he'd make her final memories of him dark.

"His eyes!"

Kisshu stopped. A chill ran down his spine and he slowly looked down. He dropped the sai. Masaya's eyes were wide open and darting back and forth, but that wasn't the terrifying part. They were blue. Ice blue.

* * *

Bu-Ling awoke with a smile. "Time to get everyone ready for the day!" she giggled. She skipped to her siblings' bedroom and opened the traditional Japanese sliding door. She stopped when she saw that her siblings looked entirely too pale. "Heiicha?" Bu-Ling walked over to her little sister. She shook her gently and was alarmed that she didn't wake up. "Heiicha! Heiicha-chan!" She looked up and saw that her brothers were all in similar states of unconsciousness. Bu-Ling shook her head. "No... What... What happened here?"

Taruto appeared before her. "Yo!" He held up Heiicha's spirit.

"Taru-Taru, what did you do?" Bu-Ling asked shakily as her eyes filled with tears.

Taruto smirked. "If you want your brothers and sister to live, you will surrender now."

"Bu-Ling thought Taru-Taru was her friend," the little girl whimpered, but did not move to grab her pendant.

Taruto scowled and turned away, his face heating up. Why was it suddenly so warm in the bedroom? "Nope." He shook his head. _'But maybe we could be friends if you join us...'_ He then turned back around. "So are you going to surrender? Or what?"

Bu-Ling's head dropped and she nodded. "Just don't hurt them… Taruto," she whispered.

* * *

Masaya Aoyama's body began to lighten in color. His ears and teeth elongated, and his black hair poured all the way to the floor. His kendo outfit was replaced with the Blue Knight's coat, shorts and boots. The lifeless form began to breathe again, and he stood up and turned to look at Kisshu.

Kisshu swore and dropped to his knees.

"It seems I was a fool to give up on you, after all," said the new alien that stood before them. "You have fixed a big problem for me."

Kisshu lowered his head and uttered this newcomer's name. "Deep Blue-sama."


	6. Drowned

**Mina: Before we start, I'd just like to say... I am not a sleepy head! I was up at 8! Don't lie about me and be a meanie, Ember. :p**

**Ember: Sorry, sorry! I didn't know. But wow... going to bed at 2 a.m. and then waking up at EIGHT? I would have died.**

**Mina: I guess I'm just an early bird or something. *shrugs***

**Ember: Well anyway, we're not here to talk about sleep. We're here to thank you lovely people for your reviews!**

**Mina: Oh yeah! *grabs a giant basket of cookies* Oof! Thanks guys! These lovely reviews mean the world to us! Like really! You guys are ah-mazing! Have some cookies! *Throws cookies. A cookie hits Ember on the head and it falls into her lap.* Oops... My bad!**

**Ember: *picks up cookie and eats it***

**Mina: So uh... hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others. :D**

**Ember: *looks at cookie* These are good.**

**Mina: Thanks!**

**Ember: Oh! AterUmbra, have some of my whole rye bread. Somebody actually did care about my breakfast. :3**

* * *

Bu-Ling was a clever little girl. Taruto had told her that she must surrender, but he had said nothing about her friends. The blonde reached into her pocket and pressed the pink heart on her Mew Mew pendant. She hoped that the others would get the distress call in time.

* * *

Retasu Midorikawa was enjoying a nice cup of green tea to start her morning. Suddenly, she was grabbed from behind. She screamed in shock and pain as her hot beverage spilled all over her. She tilted her head backwards to get a good look at her assailant. "Pai-san!" she gasped. The alien gripped her tighter, and then the two vanished. They reappeared over the ocean, and Retasu gasped as Pai began to grope her all over. "P-P- Pai-san, what are you doing?"

Pai wasn't intentionally feeling up the porpoise mew. No, he was merely giving her a pat search. If she had her pendant with her, he couldn't allow her to keep it. Ichigo had said that it was only without her pendant that Mew Lettuce couldn't swim. He was rough with his search, and the jostling caused Retasu's glasses to come off and fall into the water below. "I-I c-c-can't see!" she exclaimed in fright.

Worried for her life, Retasu slipped her hand into her cleavage and pulled out her pendant. (She had put it there because her outfit had no pockets.) Pai saw it in her hand, and right before she could kiss it, he snatched it away. Then he dropped her. "Sayonara, Lettuce," he said monotonously as he watched her fall. He had teleported out into the middle of the Pacific Ocean. There would be fewer passing boats to save her this far from shore. Retasu's scream pierced the salty air. Her body hit the ocean with a loud slap. "Fatality rate," Pai whispered as her green hair vanished beneath the water, "99.8%"

Panic set in as the blinded girl flailed her arms. She accidentally inhaled the ocean water and began to cough. The salt water burned her eyes and her chest heaved. She started to vomit, but that caused her to inhale more water. The already blurry word around her went black as her body slowly sunk. Her final thoughts flashed from her family, then to Ryou, and finally stayed on the Mews, her friends. _'I'm sorry...'_

* * *

"Uhm..." Taruto looked down at Bu-Ling. He hadn't been expecting her to surrender so easily. _'Well that's no fun...'_ He wasn't sure what Pai wanted him to do now. Luckily, the purple haired alien appeared in the bedroom at that exact moment.

"Mew Lettuce has been taken care of."

"Restasu onee-chan!" Bu-Ling exclaimed in panic.

"I told her to give up, and she gave up," Taruto told him.

Pai shook his head. "That's too easy. Surely, she must be planning something."

And then everyone heard, "Ribbon! Zakuro's Pure!" A whip of purple fire tore through the wall and created a hole. Through the hole stepped Mew Zakuro, looking every bit as majestic and scary as the grey wolf with which she was infused.

The door to the bedroom slid open and a blue lorikeet girl leaned sassily against the door frame. "Onee-sama, you could have just used the door," Mew Mint said matter-of-factly. The snobby rich girl preferred decorum over dramatics, but she would never outright reprimand Zakuro, so she played off her slight annoyance as a joke.

* * *

"Deep Blue?" Ichigo asked aloud. She remembered Kisshu mentioning that name, but her mind refused to register what had been said about this so called Deep Blue. "Aoyama-kun, what's Deep Blue?" Ichigo crawled over to the blue-clad alien and tugged on his garment. She glanced at Kisshu and wondered why he was bowing.

"How dare you touch me, filthy human!" Deep Blue roared. He summoned his sword and pointed it at Ichigo.

Kisshu panicked. "Deep Blue-sama, I implore that you not hurt my mate. The girl is a fool and has been rendered powerless. She is no longer a threat to you." He was still bowing, his head still lowered. His words had been a monotone request.

Deep Blue glanced back at Kisshu. "Very well," he told him. "Since it is thanks to you that I now have full control over my body, I will let the girl live."

"Hai," Kisshu answered him. He didn't exactly understand what he had done to help Deep Blue, but he figured he should not question it. He and Ichigo would be safer if he acted like he had helped on purpose.

"Aoyama-kun?" Ichigo asked in confusion. "What are you talking –"

"Silence, human! I am not the boy of whom you speak," Deep Blue told her.

Ichigo's heart sped up. "What do you mean you're not Aoyama-kun? You just were!" Ichigo grew loud and slightly hysteric. "You were the Blue Knight and came to save me, but then Kisshu killed you and you turned back into Aoyama-kun! And now you're this!" The more she spoke, the faster her words came out. "So why? Why would you let Kisshu live? He RAPED me!" she sobbed.

* * *

"Now make my siblings better again, Taru-Taru, or Zakuro onee-chan and Minto onee-chan will hurt you!"

Mew Zakuro and Mew Mint stood ready.

"You're not the boss of me!" Taruto shouted at Bu-Ling. He spawned a parasite and infused it with Heiicha's spirit. The spirit of the tiny girl turned into a surprisingly scary Chimera Anima. It was a lioness with giant bat wings, a scorpion's tail, and a snake's eyes, fangs and tongue.

"It seems that Kisshu's original theory was right," Pai noted. "The purest spirits do make the best Chimeras."

The manticor charged at Mew Zakuro. Zakuro jumped out of way and summoned her whip. "Mew Pudding, Mint, get the kids out of here." Even if they were disconnected from their souls, there was still a chance they could hurt or worse. She smacked the Chimera with a "Ribbon! Zakuro's Pure!" Instead of injuring the Anima, the whip wrapped around its tail, giving it plenty of room to come around and bite Zakuro with its front end. It did, and its serpentine fangs pumped poison into the wolf mew's arm.

* * *

Deep Blue ignored the human girl's squalling and turned to face Kisshu again. "You didn't know this, but I had long ago cloned a human boy to be my body for the day I awakened. I didn't expect him to have a soul or a mind of his own because the spirit remained in the original boy, but I was wrong. Aoyama developed a personality that seemed to have been the weakened version of his original, Aoymada."

_"Aoymada?"_ Ichigo thought. _"Isn't that the name of the Aoyama look-alike that lives in the mountains?"_

"The boy from who I cloned him had a strong desire to save the Earth. Aoyama developed a similar personality, and he struggled against me and my agenda," Deep Blue continued to explain. "I found some success in fusing the body with some of my power, and this resulted in the alter ego called 'Blue Knight'. However, I couldn't seem to get my spirit into this body when it already had one of its own. Thanks to your actions, Kisshu, this body's original spirit left and I was able to claim this vessel as my own. It seems that I was wrong to discount you. I will reward your help by allowing you to keep the human girl as your mate." Now that he was finished with his speech, Deep Blue left to find the optimal place to set up his palace. Soon, he would rule this pathetic planet.

"No wait!" Ichigo screamed. Now it was just her and Kisshu. She quickly turned away from him and went over to the bed so she could cover herself. Now what was she going to do? She could barely think straight.


	7. Heartbroken

Bu-Ling rushed to get Heiicha's body out of the room, but Mint disobeyed. "Onee-sama!" the blue mew cried out. She scowled at the Chimera Anima before summoning, "Mint Arrow!" Taking aimed, she shouted, "Ribbon! Mint Echo!" The arrow hit the Chimera and caused it to squall, releasing Zakuro when it opened its mouth.

"Two against one isn't fair," Pai commented with a tone of dry humor. He then pulled out the spirit of one of Bu-Ling's brothers and infused it with a parasite. A giant vulture with bull's horns was born. When the creature opened its mouth, it had teeth.

"Onee-sama, are you okay?" Mew Mint flew over to the older girl.

Despite the burning pain in her arm, Zakuro forced a neutral expression and nodded. "Hurry and get the children out of here," she ordered, nodding at Bu-Ling, who was struggling to do just that.

"But-" Mint tried to object.

"Go!"

Mint obeyed and grabbed two of Bu-Ling's brothers, dragging them outside through the hole in the wall that Zakuro had created. Bu-Ling followed her with another brother, Lucha. Heiicha already lay in the frozen grass. There was a loud bang behind them, and Bu-Ling cried out, "Honcha!" – the name of the only brother left inside. Zakuro's whip wrapped around the boy's body, and she tossed him out the hole with the others. Mint, luckily, had deposited her two charges onto the grass so that she could catch the flying Honcha. After putting the boy down, she watched Bu-Ling rest Lucha on the ground. The blonde's eyes were filled with tears. "Mint onee-chan, Pai said that he had taken care of… of Lettuce onee-chan. What does that mean?"

Mint made a worried face. Mew Lettuce hadn't shown up yet. Was she dead? No, she couldn't be. Surely, if Mew Lettuce were dead, the other mews would feel something. Right? Mint looked Bu-Ling in the eyes. "Why are you not fighting?" she asked.

"If Bu-Ling fights, then Taruto will hurt them." The blonde looked at her unconscious siblings. "He said that if Bu-Ling wanted them to live, then Bu-Ling had to surrender."

Mint scowled and gripped the child by the shoulders. "And if the aliens win this fight and take over the world? What will become of your siblings then?" she spoke loudly.

The little girl sniffled. "Bu-Ling didn't think of that."

"So now that you have, what will you do about it?" Mint asked strongly.

"I will fight, na-no-da! Mew Mew Pudding, METAMORPHOSIS!" The monkey mew transformed and immediately summoned her weapon. "Pudding Ring!" The tambourine-like weapon appeared in her hand. "Let's go help Zakuro onee-chan!"

Mint nodded and then ran toward the building. "Onee-sama, we're coming!"

* * *

Kisshu scowled. He knew that it would be improper to remain here with Ichigo when Deep Blue was about to conquer Earth. He teleported over to where Ichigo lay on the bed. "Stay here," he commanded her. Then he looked around the floor for his clothes. After getting dressed, he put the weapons back on the wall. Then he vanished, leaving Ichigo alone. He had to assist Deep Blue.

* * *

"Ribbon! Zakuro's Pure!" The purple Mew managed to land an attack before falling to her knees. The pain in her arm had spread to her chest and she found it extremely hard to breathe.

"Onee-sama!"

Zakuro looked up to see Mint and Pudding and then began to cough into her hand. The younger two girls worriedly glanced at each when Zakuro began to wheeze.

"Is Zakuro onee-chan okay?"

Zakuro nodded and quickly wiped her bloody hands on the floor so no one would see.

But Mint saw. When Zakuro stood up and charged the enemy, Mint saw the blood on the floor. "Onee-sama!" Mint exclaimed. She shook her head. She had to save Zakuro – and the world – mostly Zakuro.

Mew Pudding stared down the giant, horned bird. "Ribbon! Pudding Ring Inferno!" The Chimera was incased in a huge glob of gelatin. "That's what you get for hurting my siblings!" Pudding declared and looked up at Minto so she could finish it off.

Unfortunately, the blue Mew was too busy trying to help Zakuro, who seemed to have more and more trouble standing.

While Pudding wasn't looking, the bird broke free and sunk its teeth into her arm. The monkey mew screamed in terror and pain.

"Onee-sama!" Mint bent over Zakuro, who was now lying on the floor.

"Minto," she coughed, "it bit me. I'm not going to make it."

"Onee-sama, no!" Mint cried, her eyes tearing up. "You'll make it; you will! I promise."

"Minto," Zakuro stared into the eyes of her biggest fan. "There's nothing you can do to save me. But you," she paused to cough, "can save the world. It's up to you, Minto." Zakuro Fujiwara took one last, labored breath and then stirred no more.

"Zakuro! Zakuro, Zakuro!" Mew Mint bawled. Standing, she shook her head and aimed her weapon at the manticor Chimera, firing over and over and over again. "Ribbon! Mint Echo! Ribbon! Mint Echo! Ribbon! Mint Echo!" She took out her frustrations on the monster, never giving up the barrage of attacks until the Chimera was dead. After avenging Zakuro, she helped Pudding free herself from the evil bird. The monkey mew's arm was bleeding badly, and Mew Mint gave up decorum for a string of curses and an outpour of rage. "If Mew Ichigo and Mew Lettuce had only shown up, we wouldn't be in this mess! How dare they ignore the distress call? D*mn them!"

She stopped when she heard Pai's snide laughter. Taruto cackled too, crossing his arms over his chest. The little alien looked proud of himself when he said, "We kidnapped the old hag and locked her up in our armory."

Mint looked up in shock. "No!"

"Yes," Pai answered her. "Mew Ichigo is our prisoner. And as for Mew Lettuce..." Pai took out the pendant that he had earlier taken from the green-haired girl and tossed toward the mews. It landed before their feet, and Mint stared at it in horror. "It really is ironic that the finless porpoise can't swim," Pai finished.

"Lettuce onee-chan!" Pudding cried.

Mint brought her gloved hand up to her face and fought the urge to wretch her guts out. She had been wrong. Mew Lettuce had died, and she hadn't felt anything at all. Mew Lettuce was dead, Mew Ichigo was a prisoner, and Mint had just cursed them for not coming to fight. She dropped her hand and shook her head before looking over at Mew Pudding. The little girl was bleeding terribly, and Mew Mint could tell that all of that precious, red life would drain from the yellow mew. And then Mint would be alone to fight the aliens. Zakuro was right. She had to save the world. She was the only one who still could.

* * *

Kisshu watched his god destroy Tokyo Tower with just the flick of the wrist in awe. The sound of the building crashing down and people screaming were like a symphony to his ears. How perfect was this? Deep Blue, their god, had been Aoyama Masaya and the Blue Knight all along! Now that he was awakened, Deep Blue assured him he would never have to see his hated enemy again. Kisshu was also relieved that Ichigo was safe from this whole mess. Deep Blue was allowing her to survive. She would be the only human left, thanks to him.

The leader of the Cyniclons looked up at Kisshu and nodded. Understanding the command, the green haired alien flew over to the rubble and summoned his dragon swords. He was to kill any humans that had survived before the two would move on to the next area. Kisshu was more than eager to do this. He wanted to get back to his new mate as soon as possible.


	8. Over

"Ribbon! Pudding Ring Inferno!" Mew Pudding once again trapped the giant bird.

Mew Mint then used her attacks to amplify the gelatin's effects. "Ribbon! Mint Echo!" The jell-O turned pink from the tint of her heart-shaped arrow. "Ribbon! Mint Echo!" The second arrow hit the bird monster in the heart. "Ribbon! Mint Echo!" The final arrow caused the parasite to release its host, and the gelatin dissolved.

Mint turned around to speak with Pudding. "You take on Taruto, I'll-" She stopped short when she saw the monkey mew lying face-down on the floor. Mew Pudding had lost too much blood, and she would never stand up again. Mint fought the urge to cry and stared at her attackers. She pulled back her bow and pointed it at Taruto. "Come at me! I'm ready for you."

Taruto was stunned himself. "Are they okay?" He quietly asked Pai. He had thought they were only supposed to hurt them so they would no longer interfere.

"Ribbon! Mint Echo!"

Taruto dodged the attack and looked back at the older alien, who still had yet to answer. "Pai?"

"Don't worry about them, Taruto. Today is the day that we finish conquering this planet," Pai answered, summoning his fan. He shouted his attack name and Mew Mint was hit with a lightning bolt. The bird girl screamed in agony and fell to the floor.  
After she had stopped seizing, Mint stood up again. Her body trembled with the voltage that had just coursed through her veins as if it were her blood. "I can't... I won't…" she muttered. "I won't let you win today!"

* * *

Kisshu panted from the exercise. This was the sixth building that Deep Blue had destroyed, the sixth in which he had to search for survivors. He walked through the crumbling corridors of the elementary school and searched for any sign of life. A crying sound reached his large, elfin ears. Turning into a classroom on the left, Kisshu saw a room filled with canvases and bodies. He hovered over the aftermath of the destruction and looked on with an unforgiving air. Humans were idiots that wasted their precious resources in order to amuse themselves. The alien followed the sound of the crying.

A little girl knelt beside a woman. This child had been in art class when the attack had hit, and the teacher had thrown herself over this one girl so that she might be safe. "Sensei! Sensei!" The child shook the teacher. "Sensei, wake up, please!" A tear trickled down the daughter's face as she whispered, "Mama." Many a time, the girl had been tormented by the other children because her mother was a teacher. It had gotten so bad that earlier in the day she had wished her mother dead so that the other children wouldn't tease her anymore. Now, seeing her mom lie there, the ten-year-old assumed that it was all her fault. "I'm sorry, Mama. I didn't mean it. I take it back!" she bawled. The girl saw a shadow and looked up. Before her stood a strange man with green hair and big ears. He reminded her of an elf or fairy, and she looked at him pleadingly. "Do you have magic?" she asked him.  
"Yes," Kisshu answered her. "I suppose that is what you humans would call it."  
The girl hurried to wipe away her tears, wanting to look courageous as she made her request. "Please, Mr. Fairy, I want my mommy back. I've learned my lesson. I'll be a good girl, now. I promise. So please... Please give me back my mommy!" She bowed her head to him in a show of Japanese manners.  
Kisshu looked down at the child. "Of course, girl. I'll reunite you with your mother..."  
The girl looked up and smiled hopefully. "You will?"  
"... in the spirit world," Kisshu finished. He took out one of his sai and stabbed the child in the chest. Kisshu removed the bloody sai without any remorse whatsoever. The only human he cared for was Ichigo. The rest could and would die.

When Taruto didn't move to fight the remaining Mew, Pai did. He refrained from a cutesy "Mwaha! You are done!" and instead said: "Fu rai sen!"  
The bolt of lightning was aimed right at Mew Mint's chest.

Mew Mint had only a millisecond to be stunned, and then she was shocked. Literally. The electricity hit her straight in the heart, and she didn't even have the time to take a breath and scream before her body shut down. When the electricity stopped coursing through her neurons, there was no longer any energy for Mew Mint to stand, and the girl fell backwards onto the floor, her limbs stiff and motionless. Parts of her skin were charred, and her hair was singed from the roots, some of it falling out of the follicles from the severity of the electrocution.  
Taruto stared at the fallen mew with distant eyes. He didn't understand. Their job was to beat the mews, not kill them, wasn't it?  
Pai shook his head. "Fools. They really thought that they could win." Then the purple-haired alien spawned four parasites and infused each with the spirit of one of Mew Pudding's brothers. Four snarling Chimeras appeared, and Pai ordered them out into the streets to kill and mame every human being they saw. Then the oldest Ikisatashi picked Mew Lettuce's pendant up off of the floor. Going around to each deceased mew, he tore the pendants from their chokers; these were the prizes of his conquest.

"Um… yeah..." Taruto almost whispered. He looked down at the fallen girls and instantly regretted it, especially when he saw Pudding. Violently rubbing at his tearing up eyes, the small Cyniclon floated out of the house so Pai wouldn't see him cry. Once outside, Taruto gasped. "Pai!"  
There was a huge cloud of smoke not very far in the distance.

* * *

Back in the armory, Ichigo sat alone on the bed. Aoyama was dead. Her beloved was no more. She couldn't bear it. What was the point of living when there was no hope for a better tomorrow? Kisshu would turn her into his sex slave, regardless of the intimate and personal title he gave her. The girl shook her head. Once was enough. She didn't want to be taken advantage of by the pervert for the rest of her life. She wanted revenge. She wanted to steal something that Kisshu held in esteem, just as he had stolen Aoyama from her. The armory held thousands of gleaming weapons. Ichigo looked up and stared straight into the blade of a sickle, the chosen weapon of the Grim Reaper. She saw her reflection.

* * *

Pai appeared beside Taruto in an instant due to the panic he had heard in his little brother's voice. Taruto stared at the smoke. "What is that?"

Pai looked on, his heart racing. He didn't know how to answer his brother's question. "I'm not sure," he said hesitantly, "but we're about to find out."

"Over here!" Kisshu called out when he saw his brothers hovering overhead. He turned away from the young couple he had just killed and flew up to them. "You'll never believe what happened."

Pai gave Kisshu a glare that said, _"Well? Get on with it already!"_

Kisshu grinned broadly. "I helped to awaken Deep Blue." Pai's eyebrows shot up and Taruto's mouth dropped open. Kisshu continued to explain. "I rid his body of the other spirit that was occupying it. Then, he could take over his host. He's on his way right now!" Kisshu resembled a small child that had just seen Santa Claus mount a flying reindeer, such was his enthusiasm.

"Cool!" Taruto temporarily forgot his sorrows. "I wonder what he looks like..." he murmured and looked around the area below.  
Pai cracked a smile and patted the green haired alien on the back. "Nice work."  
"About time you appreciate me." Kisshu grinned. He was on top of the world. All he needed now was his new mate and her sexy body and then everything would be perfect. He would finally be happy. "There he is!" Kisshu said as the buildings below them collapsed.

The aliens looked down to watch their leader destroy the Earth. Then, they joined him.  
Hours later, Tokyo was conquered. The Cyniclons were now in control of Earth's largest city, and Deep Blue had put up a magic barrier-dome to keep out the humans' missiles and bombs. All of Earth would soon belong to the Cyniclons.  
Kisshu reclined in mid-air and watched the missiles explode on the defense shield like a spectator observing fireworks. He smiled. Everything was perfect now. The war was practically over. Today's battle was finished, and Kisshu needed some stress relief. He decided that sexing up his little strawberry would be the perfect remedy. With a grin, he teleported away.

When he reappeared in the armory, he called out, "Kitty, I'm home!" Silence. He started to worry. It would be normal for her to be quiet because she was hiding from him, as she hadn't quite learned to love him yet. What disturbed him was that his keen hearing didn't pick up a sharp intake of breath. Throughout the armory, everything was still. There wasn't even a heartbeat. "Ichigo!" Kisshu panicked. He slowly hovered over to the bed. She wasn't there, but he caught a glimpse of something red on the floor nearby. Thinking it might be her hair, he looked. His blood froze in his veins.  
Ichigo lay sprawled across the floor with a sword sticking out of her gut. Blood poured out around her abdomen; her skin was entirely too pale for a human. But strangely, she was smiling.  
Horror-stricken, Kisshu hovered over and knelt next to her. As he examined her body, he saw that each of her fingertips had been sliced open, and he wondered why she would hurt herself like that for no reason. She was laying on her left side, and Kisshu removed the sword from her body and rolled her onto her back. He noticed some blood smeared on her left cheek, and looked at the floor where her head had been laying before he moved her. He wished he hadn't. For there, written in shaky and slightly smeared hiragana, penned in blood, was: "Aoyama and Ichigo forever". The words hit Kisshu like a kick in the gut.

* * *

Ichigo had decided that taking her life would not only save her from a hellish fate, but would also be the perfect revenge against Kisshu. This revenge was made better when she decided to bleed her fingers dry in order to write out a note about the one she really loved. After the redhead had stabbed herself in the gut, she had become overwhelmed with a bittersweet numbness as she followed Aoyama into the darkness. She had smiled as she went, knowing that Kisshu would finally understand the pain that he had caused her. She had wanted to steal the most important thing in the world to him, and Kisshu had always told her that the thing he loved most… was her.

The End

* * *

**Mina: Wow guys! We have finally reached the end of our lovely little story! This will be the first story I have completed. (How pathetic is that? T.T**)

**Ember: Now, Mina. You have those one-shots. Anyways... Ichigo died! Y'all must hate us or something...**

**Mina: Well, at least we updated fast!**

**Ember: Yeah! And for Living Encyclopedia who said this seemed like an alternate timeline in which the aliens won, well... It sort of is. That's exactly what would happen if the aliens had ever kidnapped Ichigo, right Mina?**

**Mina: Pfft. Totally! Now if it were to happen say, after the anime was over when the aliens had the Mew Aqua and were happy... that may be a different story. ^_^**

**Ember: Hmm... Maybe. Anyhow, our story is over now folks. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Mina: Yeah! thanks so much for the nice reviews and follows and such. Take some homemade slutty brownies on your way out. ;p**

**Ember: S-slutty brownies? Never mind... I won't even ask.**

**Mina: X3 They're good! (But fattening)**


End file.
